saintseiyafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mephistopheles Youma
Naczelna Gwiazda Niebios Mephistopheles Yōma (Tenkaisei Mefisutoferesu no Yōma) jest Spectranem. Jest ubrany w czarny smoking, a na głowie ma cylinder. Pojawia się przed Rycerzem Bliźniąt Asprosem, by udaremnić jego zamach na Hadesa. Przed Świętą Wojną left|194px||Yōma obserwuje trenującego Asprosa Pojawia się w Sanktuarium by odnaleźć Pegaza, lecz znajduje trenującego Asprosa. Kiedy przyszły rycerz mówi mu, że Rycerz Pegaza nie został jeszcze wybrany, Yōma wydaje się być zdziwiony. Przy okazji mówi Asprosowi, że widział młodego chłopca podobnego do niego. Ten odpowiada, że to jego brat, który nie może widywać się z nim podczas treningu i który nigdy nie zostanie rycerzem. Na to Mephistofeles śmieje się mówiąc, iż osobiście woli "drugich" niż "pierwszych", ponieważ pewnego dnia "drugi" będzie chciał wziąć życie "pierwszego". Aspros mówi mu żeby się zamknął, bo to nieprawda, na to Spectran pokazuje trenującego Defterosa. Później mówi kandydatowi na rycerza, że zasiał w ich sercu ziarno ciemności. Bitwa w Świątyni Merkurego Lata później, kiedy Rycerz Bliźniąt Aspros zdradził Hadesa i chciał go zabić, Yōma ukazał się i wyjawił całą prawdę o tym jak manipulował braćmi. Wkurzony Aspros chce zaatakować Yōme ale ten używa techniki marvelous room by go zlikwidować, następnie Yōma idzie na spotkanie z Tenmą, Ateną, Shionem i Regulusem. Zatrzymuje czas by Rycerze Barana i Lwa nie interweniowali kiedy będzie rozmawiał z synem. Kiedy dostrzega Tenmę cieszy się i przytula go. Chłopak reaguje złością, gdyż nie wierzy, że Yōma to jego ojciec. Ten postanawia wszystko wyjaśnić. Pokazuje Pegazowi jego przeszłość, jego narodziny, matkę, a przy niej małą Pandorę oraz jego samego, który odrzuca Tenmę, podczas gdy ten myślał że on nie żyje. Yōma Wyjaśnia, iż rzeczywiście umarł, stał się duchem, ale obserwował jak rodzi się Hades - brat Pandory, porwać go a następnie uciec i ukryć się przed bliźniaczymi Bogami i ofiarować jego duszę dziecku z najczystszym sercem - Alone'a. right||Yōma i nowo narodzony Hades|250px Później obserwował dorastanie przyszłego Hadesa oraz czas, w którym Tenma trafił do sierocińca. Po słowach Sashy i ich wątpliwości co do roli w Świętej Wojnie Yōma zostawia ich i udaje się z powrotem do Hadesa. Po jakimś czasie dochodzi do konfrontacji Ateny i Pandory. Wtedy ta druga dowiaduje się prawdy o Tenmie, po czym oskarża jego matkę o porwanie nowo narodzonego Hadesa. Pegaz zaprzecza i kiedy ma powiedzieć kto tak naprawdę to uczynił zjawia się sam Mephistofeles i mówi, że on to uczynił. Proponuje samej Pandorze spotkanie z jego żoną - Partitą - którą młoda Pandora skazała na śmierć. Później sprowadza Tenmę do Świątyni Saturna, gdzie czeka na niego własna matka, jako Spectranka. Przyszłość i walka z Asprosem Później odnajduje Shiona i próbuje go zabić, lecz zostaje powstrzymany przez Tenmę. Pokazuje bohaterom jak będzie wyglądać przyszłość, Shiona jako Wielkiego Mistrza oraz Seiyę po walce z Hadesem, jednakże Yōmie ta wersja nie odpowiada. Chce wymazać przyszłość, by stworzyć nową, dlatego też musi zabić Shiona. Atakuje go, lecz rycerza ochrania Pegaz, będący już w Boskiej Zbroi. Spectran nie daje jednak za wygraną i używa Marvelous Room na Baranie. Ratuje go jednak Aspros, któremu udaje się wydostać z innego wymiaru. Kiedy Tenma z Shionem i Dohko uciekają, Yōma próbuje zatrzymać czas, lecz nie potrafi. Aspros wyjaśnia, że przeniósł ich do innego wymiaru i Spectran nie może już kontrolować czasu. thumb|left|Yōma vs Aspros Znudzony Yōma postanawia przywdziać swoją zbroję i raz na zawsze pozbyć się Rycerza Bliźniąt. Używa techniki Rewind Bio i cofa Asprosa 200 lat wstecz. Atak jednak nie zadziałał i rycerz powraca w Sapuris'ie na którą ataki Mephistofelesa nie działają. Używa na demonie Galaxian Explosion, niszcząc tym samym jego ciało. Tamten powraca w swojej prawdziwej formie jako Bóg czasu - Kairos. Dochodzi do ponownej walki. Kairos atakuje strzałami jego zbroję, lecz starszy brat zostaje ocalony przez Zbroję Bliźniąt. Po ujawnieniu, że to prawdziwy bóg, lecz ciało jest ludzkie, dostrzega swój błąd dzięki któremu może być ranny, zestarzej się albo nawet umrze. Po tym Aspros używa mali by zapieczętować Spectrana, po czym otwiera przejście do wymiaru którym podróżują bogowie i razem z Yōmą, gdzie ostatecznie zabija Yōmę. Po tym jak Aspros oddaje Atenie mali, przed Tenmą ukazuje się Partita, trzymająca w ramionach martwe ciało męża. Zbroja thumb|Zbroja Mephistophelesa Zbroja Mephistofelesa wygląda dość masywnie i prawie w całości okrywa ciało. Hełm podobny jest do hełmu Koziorożca natomiast charakterystyczne dla tej zbroi jest sieć zakończona grotami znajdująca się za plecami. Mefistofeles jest jednym z siedmiu książąt piekła pojawia się w powieści "Fausta" Goete'go, jego imię może być przetłumaczone jako "nie kochający światła" lub "kłamca niszczyciel". Mephistopheles reprezentuje najbardziej wyrafinowanego diabła: sadystyczny, ale kulturalny, psychopata, ale wytworny, główne cechy bardzo charakterystyczne dla Yōmy. thumb|centre|400px